


Forever

by Fuoco



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Coersion, Community: pjo_kinkmeme, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Impulse Control, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuoco/pseuds/Fuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched it drift until it disappeared over the horizon - empty for the first time.</p><p>(Disclaimer: This is based off Calypso's portrayal in the first series alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the PJO kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "Percy/Calypso, drugged, sunshine, forever"

Once Calypso loves a man she'll never see him again. No one told her this outright, but she was smart. She got the message. She got her heart broken more times than she could count and she knew it would happen again.

So when she pulled the body from the water at her shores and found it's face familiar (beaten and older, but _familiar_ ), she took it as a sign. No amount of heartbreak had ever made her cry as much as she did in that moment. She cried for days. She cried as she carried him back. She cried until he opened his eyes, surprised.

Even in that tone, her name on his lips drew her forward. As Calypso captured his shallow breath she thanked whatever hateful force that kept her here for this mercy. She held his battered form in her arms. He smiled. She smiled.

The raft was on her shore the very next morning.

She would have screamed if she hadn't known the sound would carry. That her Percy was sleeping heavily just feet away from his freedom. Her blood boiled. It wasn't fair _It wasn't fair._ It-

-It was surprisingly easy.

All it took was the anger and venom rising in her stomach and a light push with the bottom of her foot. She watched it drift until it disappeared over the horizon - empty for the first time. 

She buried her face in his soft hair until the sun set again.  
...

She nursed him for what must have been weeks (but felt like only days she was so overjoyed). They caught up. Calypso’s stories had been short (nothing ever changes ever) and Percy’s had been of war. He smiled and joked but she could see battle in his eyes. 

As he became more aware of himself he pulled farther away. It was at the point where he wouldn’t let her hold his hand for long. The name ‘Annabeth’ became more and more prominent in his stories, but Calypso never stopped listening.  
...

A month had passed and Percy began to get nervous. 

“No raft...” Calypso caught him mumbling as he stared at the coast from the garden. Her blood felt cold. She had been worried Percy might question it, but it’s the first time he’d said anything aloud.

“Mhm,” she mused, focusing harder on weeding. It wasn’t quite a lie. There had been no Raft - today at least. The Raft had come several times for Percy already. Calypso found herself scouring the coast daily in worry, and giving them a gentle push in the wrong direction every time she found one. “Maybe you aren’t loving me hard enough.”

It was a joke. She meant it as a joke - but Percy looked pale. Worried. Calypso knew how bad it was out there from his stories. He had so much weighing on him from the war. Even now he was still too young for this; she wanted to comfort him.

Calypso sat on the bench next to him. Her hand inched towards his. When she tangled his fingers into her own, he didn’t refuse her. Her heart pulled. Percy was smart. He wanted her to love him. He wanted off this island.

“The raft always comes,” she whispered with as much sadness as she could muster. “and time doesn’t work here, you know.” 

She resisted a shiver when his head touched her shoulder. She tilted her own to his.

“It’ll be fine, Percy.”

The stars above them were many and stagnant in position. Calypso had been here long enough to memorize their place in the sky.  
...

The gods had begun to take notice in Calypso’s ‘abduction’ of the demigod. It wasn’t hard to get past them. She was skilled, and Ogygia was a prison. Gods had to manipulate their way in and out just to visit her, and it had always been deemed as luxury - a gift from them to Calypso just like the men they send.

It was simple. All she had to do was will the island to let no body or thing in. Whatever magic Ogygia worked by was happy to isolate her further, and did not question why she’d want it in the first place. The gods could not bother her now, they were bound not to interfere with Percy’s trials. For once, her island felt a little less like a prison. Calypso had the power now.

If she could just get over the sick feeling that spread inside her- if she could just stop thinking about the sound of Percy crying when he thought she slept every time she had to kick the raft away - if she could just love Percy without all these things pulling her down-

She wanted to be happy. She just wanted to be happy. Calypso knew she wasn’t but when Percy smiled and held and put every effort into making her love him- 

It was close enough.  
...

“Just say it.”  
“It’s not going to work.” The dirt at Percy’s bare feet suddenly became very interesting to Calypso.

“ _Please_ ,” he urged. “We have to try. You _have_ to try.”

Percy held her hands. He was warm. She knew how easy saying it could be and how dangerous it could be too.

“I..”

“Please,” the hurt in his voice forced her to look up. She looked into his eyes for a long moment, holding her breath, and then to the treacherous horizon. The horizon. She closed her eyes. She couldn’t watch.

“Percy Jackson... I love you,” her voice shook but she didn’t open her eyes. She heard Percy turn to watch the sea, his hands slipped out of hers. She let them.

She didn’t know how long she kept her eyes closed, but when she opened them she realized Percy had silently left her. A sob escaped from her throat as she fell to the ground.

But from her place in the sand she could see a figure sitting far away at the edge of the water. Calypso gathered herself and headed towards him.

She slowed as she got closer. He was sitting fetal halfway in the water. She couldn’t see his face.

_Thank the gods_ she couldn’t help herself from thinking.

“I’m sorry,” she forced.

They stayed exactly like that for more than an hour. The sun set and Percy stood - walking right past her. Calypso stayed until night fell.

When she returned, Percy was already in bed. She curled herself around his shirtless back - realizing all too late he was still awake. 

“Do you love me,” he whispered. Calypso’s heart stopped but her response was immediate.

“Yes,” her eyes were wet. She she turned so her tears wouldn’t touch him. “Percy I love you.” A thousand rafts might appear on the beach right now but she couldn’t care. She wanted to be honest. She hated watching him hurt like this.

Minutes, maybe hours passed in the dark yet her tears showed no sign of stopping.

“Do you love me?” she asked almost mutely and regretted doing so almost immediately.

Calypso felt Percy’s head shake against her cheek. It was almost disgusting how he was able to fall asleep after that, but as soon as he did Calypso slipped away and began crying in earnest. She didn’t deserve to touch him anymore.  
Stumbling through the dark she ran to the beach. A raft clung to the sand.  
As she pushed it, she felt nothing.

 

Things were good.  
She hadn’t known Percy had been keeping record of Ogygia days and nights until he told her that it’d be winter if the days worked right. Percy had no religion and obviously neither did she so they celebrated all of them as Percy remembered.

She made him snow with what little magic she had left over from blocking out the gods every day (she had never seen him happier) and a ‘customary sweater’ that came out terribly since she was a weaver not a knitter (he wore it anyways for a full day even in the heat) and every evening no matter what their conversations would come to Percy’s stories. He never ran out of them, and they never ran out of ‘Annabeth’. Calypso realized how prominent that name and that girl had become in his stories. How much it irritated her. She put up with it - she wanted to enjoy these moments with Percy. She almost could but every time ‘Annabeth’ came in (which she always did) Calypso felt sour.

Percy was telling his story as they lay in the bed when Calypso’s tired mind decided to interrupt him halfway through.

“Maybe,” she started somewhat angrily. “If you let go of this ‘Annabeth’ you love so much, the Island would let you go.”

Percy didn’t talk to her for two days.

When he finally did, Calypso had been sleeping alone in the bed (where Percy had slept the previous night, she did not know) and he joined her. Percy took Calypso’s usual position - encapsulating her, his head resting on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his lips on the round of her ear. That should have been enough. It should have been more than enough for her but-

 

Calypso turned herself to face him, her expression challenging. His eyes were so sad and blue and beautiful.

“Do you love me?” she asked. Her voice felt too loud in the dark. Percy said nothing. He moved forward and kissed her cheek - then the corner of her mouth - then-

In all the times they slept together, Calypso had not considered doing anything beyond simple contact with Percy (or anyone for that matter) in her bed. But when Percy allowed her hands anywhere and everywhere on his body, she felt somewhere deep inside exactly where to place them. They touched and felt in ways Calypso had never done before. She was happy. She should have been more than satisfied.

The next morning as Percy slept in bed Calypso went to the beach. She embraced the raft with her naked body as it shored, lifting it up and out of the water. She willed the cursed craft to follow her deep into her prison’s forest.

In the months that followed no more rafts shored on Ogygia.

 

A man did once. He floated away a lot easier than the raft.

Percy’s stories were no longer about Annabeth. He instead spoke sadly of what Calypso and his life could be like if they could leave.

Percy had forsaken his Ogygian calendar sometime after his second birthday there (which they celebrated even though he hadn’t aged - both times the cake was blue). For Percy’s sake, Calypso held on to it. She always remembered winter.  
Percy didn’t cry often, but when he did Calypso would comfort him as best she could and take him in bed to help him forget.

Together they figured out how far they could swim before the island pushed them back. It took a lot of magical effort on Calypso’s part to allow Percy to move the water as he wanted. He spent a lot of time out there training his powers.

Percy also taught Calypso swordplay. It wasn’t her forte, but for Percy she’d be willing to spar every day.

Percy fell sick twice, once because of enjoying Calypso’s winter with no clothes. She’d laughed and cried while he lie in bed feverish. They joked about it often.

Calypso came closer to happy than she’d ever thought she would.

It happened when she was gardening.

Percy came running to her covered in dirt and leaves. She’d made him a good toga a while back - he only ever wore it over his own shirts and shorts (it made her smile). Then her blood ran cold as she really noticed the dirt and the leaves and the running. He yanked her into standing and held her hands when he was close. His smile was almost insane.

“You okay?” Calypso asked. Her voice shook, maybe because of the way he was pulling her into swaying back and forth with him.

“I found it.”

3 words. 3 words and Calypso felt her world end. She held her breath and composure. Her entire mind was screaming ‘no’. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

 

Even so, she let Percy lead her by her hand through the forest. Weaving along an unwritten path, getting closer and closer to a place she recognized. The dread mounted in her stomach. Her heart almost stopped when she saw the corner of sea-bleached wood midst the forest’s green. She wasn’t able to move any closer. Percy just let go of her and jumped on the vehicle.

 

“This is it right? Right?” he was smiling and pointing. Calypso didn’t even notice she nodded until Percy’s smile got wider. “I knew it! Gods how’d it get so far from the sea?” he touched the oaky vines Calypso had grown with her magic to keep it in place when she set it here. “All these plants - it must haveve landed here ages ago - the minute I arrived or something. Weird huh?”

 

Calypso could say nothing. They stood watching the raft for a moment, both understanding what the raft’s presence (or it’s presence in front of Percy more of) meant for them. Percy had responsibilities beyond the island, she knew that. Even after a few Ogygian years Percy did not love her, she knew that. Percy would leave. The men they sent would always, always choose to leave.

Calypso would not give him the choice.

She bid her time. It could have been quick work to untangle the raft from her vines, but she made it last - she needed time to think. _Will I let him go? Will I let him go?_ Calypso watched Percy down to the movement of his smallest muscles as he hacked and pulled and slowly freed the raft. She made a list of reasons to keep him here and reasons to let him go.

‘Because I love him’ fit into both almost too well.

Sometime soon after she found herself standing ankle deep in the sand adorning the raft with protections, supplies and whatever food Percy ferried from her dining table. She could have had her many servants do the task, but she wanted to stretch out what might be the last of their time together. She would let him go - it's for the best. She had let men go a thousand times before and she would fall in love again. Or maybe she would never need for another love. Percy promised to free her (then again he had broken his promise to do so years before and had not sworn it upon anything of worth). In the end she knew Percy was strongly linked to his fate and even she could see her love wasn't meant to be in it (though the world outside must have changed - time doesn’t pass normally on her island but it does pass. The war could be long lost.)

The raft was set to go all too soon. Percy turned to her and held her forearms in his sandy hands, sliding up to her palms. His smile was reserved and nervous. She could not find it in herself to smile or cry. Her decision was fragile, she had so many doubts. 

“Thank you,” he said. His voice filled with sureness and about 10 years of familiarity. After that much time there should have been much to say, but the only words that came to mind were ‘don’t go’ and she couldn't say that. Not now. A nod was the most she could bring herself to give. He took it as permission, and slid his hands out of hers.

“Wait.”

He stopped immediately. Calypso made herself look up - she hadn't looked him in the eyes since they found the raft - it was a mistake. A terrible mistake.

Their eyes met and he leaned in and the moment their lips met and _that was it._

There was no way she could let him go.

Calypso couldn't think straight enough to stop herself as magic moved like blood through her body. It flowed from her fingers into his wrists - from her lips to his heart. In that fraction of a second she felt him freeze with dread. He couldn’t stop whatever she was doing, but she could feel that Percy trusted her to stop-

(and gods did she want herself to stop)

\- and in a heartbeat -  
\- with a pull -  
\- she betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended for it to end here but I just kept writing. Thank you for reading. It's been a long long time since i've written fanfiction.


End file.
